MORZE TĘSKNOTY
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłum. autor Illyria. Merry i Pippin wracają do szarej przystani.


**illyria **

**Morze tęsknoty**

Pusto.

Wszystko jest takie samo. Drzewa, które jak wtedy zrzucają odpryski złota i miedzi.

Rząd białych, kamiennych nabrzeży. Łukowe korytarze podtrzymywane przez wysmukłe filary wyrzezbione na podobieństwo wysokich, dostojnych drzew. A po obu stronach zatoki stoją elfowe siedziby o pustych oknach. Głęboko niebieska, niemal czarna woda chlupocze o ciemne stopnie wycięte w klifie. A daleko od brzegu złote wody zachodniego morza połyskują pod zniżającym się słońcem. Tego dnia rok temu wszystko wyglądało tak samo. Z wyjątkiem tego, że teraz nie ma statku przy centralnym nabrzeżu. Wiatr nie niesie szeptów elfów, które tak bardzo stały się cześcią jego wspomnienia o tamtym dniu. Nie ma Gandalfa stojącego obok Cienistogrzywego i spoglądającego na nich łagodnymi oczami. Nie ma Bilba z rozmarzonym uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy machał do nich z trapu.

I nie ma Froda.

Merry wpatruje się w pustą przystań. Rok temu. To już tak długo? Czemu rana w sercu krwawi na widok opustoszałej przystani? Dwanaście miesięcy minęło a ból nie chce minąć. Tęsknota wydaje się nasilać. Potyka się na usianych liśćmi ścieżkach. Jeśliby tu nie przybył czy rana ta bolałaby tak samo? Czy, gdyby nie widział Froda odchodzącego i chwytającego Bilba za rękę, pochylającego się mu do ucha i szepczącego coś co wywołało śmiech starca?

Jeśliby nie zapamiętał wszystkich tych chwil i nie przeżywał ich ponownie w snach, czy łzy powróciłyby teraz? Czy łzy te przypomniałyby mu, jak zimne były jego policzki, gdy wiatr je wtedy omiatał a jego twarz nie była już wciśnięta w ciepło objęć Froda?

Jeśliby nie pokochał tak jego opowieści i piosenek w Brandyhall, jeśliby nie pokochał tak jego przyjęć i wycieczek, jeśliby nie kochał Froda bardziej, gdy już zrozumiał jego ofiarę, jeśliby nie kochał go jeszcze bardziej, kiedy wrócili do Shire tak zmienieni, że w Shire nie było już domu dla Froda… Jeśliby nie pokochał go nigdy czy tęsknota nie bolałaby tak bardzo?

Merry wyciera łzy i schodzi na dół po schodach w stronę nabrzeża. Wtedy nagle zatrzymuje się, chwyta oddech, blednie i mruga.

Biegnie potykając się ze schodów, wstrzymując oddech, usiłując nie krzyczeć głośno w obawie, że wizja zniknie zostawiając go rozdartego z większym jeszcze smutkiem.

Ale postac na nabrzeżu odwraca głowę, gdy Merry podbiega.

- Merry!

Ten głos, ta twarz zatrzymują go w miejscu i Merry czuje jakby chciał śmiać się i płakać jednocześnie. Otchłań otwiera się w sercu i jego poprzedni entuzjazm i absurdalna nadzieja spadają w jej ciemność. Czuje się słaby i pusty.

- Pip – mówi z westchnieniem.  
Pippin parska śmiechem, gdy przerzuca nogę przez krawędź pomostu i patrzy na Merrego

- Przez chwilę prawie myślałem, że ty to Frodo. – Mówi Merry.

_I powinienem wiedzieć, że nawet w swych najlepszych czasach Frodo nie wyglądałby na tak szerokiego w barach, ani wysokiego jak ten napojony entowym napojem hobbit siedzący teraz ze skrzyżowanymi nogami z fajką w jednej ręce nad zakurzonym pomostem, _szepta mu głos w myślach._ Ani też jego włosy nie byłyby tak zbliżone do złotawej barwy, jak te Pippina. _  
Siada obok i wpatruje się w pluskającą wodę w dole.

- On nie wróci, prawda Merry? – Pippin zapytał prosto, wpatrzony w odległe ujście zatoki.

- Nie. – Jego głos jest ściszony i chropawy. Merry zamyka oczy i chrząka, by oczyścić gardło. – Nie, obawiam się, że nie Pip.

- Wiesz to dziwne – mówi Pippin z brwiami ściągniętymi w namyśle – rok temu, kiedy odszedł tak bardzo się o niego martwiłem.

- Naprawde Pip? – w głosie Meriadoka jest nutka sarkazmu.

_Martwić się? __To trochę za mało powiedziane, prawda? _

- Bo za siedem dni miała być rocznica, pamiętasz? – Pippin mówi cicho, rzucając Merremu spojrzenie – Wichrowy czub.

Merry nie może ukryć nagłego wdechu, a głowa zaczyna boleć wściekle.

- Nie myślisz chyba, że… zachorował na statku, co? – Merry rzuca pytanie przez zaciśnięte zęby zaciskając dłonie na fałdach elfowego płaszcza, aby ukryć nagłe drżenie. – Nawet nigdy tak nie myśl Pip, bo jeśli nie znalazł tam spokoju i uleczenia…

Walczy z bólem naciskającym na pierś, jego gardło zaciska się w nagłym szlochu, który wyrywa się gdzieś z głębi. Zamyka oczy i stara się uspokoić oddech. Słyszy szmer i wzdryga się zaskoczony, gdy otaczają go silne ramiona przyciskające go do solidnej podpory, jaką jest Pippin.

- Znalazł je Merry, całe ukojenie i uleczenie, jakich potrzebował, znalazł je.

Pomimo żarliwego i kojącego przekonania jakie brzmi w słowach Pippina, Merry nie może nie zauwazyć drżenia jego głosu.

- Wiem to. Dlatego już się o niego nie martwię. Wiem, że jest szczęśliwy.  
_Jak możesz być taki pewny, Pip? _Merry otwiera oczy i wgapia się w kuzyna_. Och, potrzebuje tej pewności, potrzebuję. Myśleć, że Frodo musiał odejść bez obietnicy uleczenia i uwolnienia od ciemności swej przeszłości. __To zbyt bolesne. _  
- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? – pyta ochryple.

_Powiedz mi. Skończ z tym bólem. _  
- Kiedy odszedł miałem różne sny. Wyglądał w nich tak, jak zawsze po powrocie do domu, gdy sądził, że nie patrzymy. Smutny, zagubiony, nieobecny i w bólu. - Powiedział łagodnie.

Oddech Merrego drży i Pippin kojąco chwyta go za ramię. – Ale ostatnio, kiedy śnię o nim zawsze widzę go takim, jakim był zanim się wszystko zaczęło. Śniłem o tym dniu, gdy się zgubiłem na targu i on mnie znalazł. Śmiał się w moim śnie Merry i jakoś wiem, że gdziekolwiek teraz jest jego śmiech jest właśnie taki – wolny i szczęśliwy. Śniłem też o tym dniu, gdy przyjechał do nas na moje urodziny i tańczyliśmy. I wiem, że nie ma już bólu i że może tańczyć tak jak kiedyś. Śniła mi się też ta noc, gdy raz latem rozbiliśmy obóz i on zaśpiewał kawałek elfiej pieśni, której go nauczył Bilbo. Pamiętasz to, Mer?

_Gwiazdy ponad nami; zimne, trawa; sprężysta pod naszymi kocami, a rozpalone drewno trzaska w ognisku. Głos Froda; głęboki, miękki i ciepły śpiewający te elfickie słowa, które same są jak muzyka. Jak mogę to zapomnieć? _

_- To piękne Frodo. __Co to znaczy? – wymruczaleś sennym głosem. _

_- To pieśń Eldarów wysokiego rodu, Pip. – odpowiedział Frodo. – Niewiele rozumiem z ich języka, tak samo, jak Bilbo. Ale powiedział mi znaczenie pierwszej linijki – morze jest pełne tęsknoty…_

Pippin trzyma go, gdy Merry się poddaje i szlocha na jego ramieniu. Łzy Pippina są ciche, gdy spływają na włosy kuzyna.

Woda syczy i pluszcze u podstawy kamiennego mola. W oddali krzyczy mewa. Silny podmuch podrywa suche liście z ziemi i posyła je w dal obracające się w kurzawie.

Pippin pozwala sobie na krótkie zasapane parskniecie, gdy wypuszcza Merrego z ramion i ociera twarz o rękaw.

- Pamiętasz, wtedy gdy Lobelia przyszła podpisać umowę sprzedaży Bag Endu?

Merry tylko kiwa głową, nie ufając głosowi.

- Był taki uprzejmy, nasz Frodo, o tak, oferując jej nalanie wina z bocznego stołu, cały czas nawijając wyniośle, jak to niektórzy uwazają się za szlachtę podczas, gdy nie potrafią docenić dobrego wina, gdy je znajdują. – Pippin chichocze, a jego oczy są pełne odległego, ukochanego wspomnienia. Merry prycha i kręci głową

– I oczywiście Lobelia musiała udawać, że to okropieństwo, które jej podał było najświetniejszym, najbogatszym czerwonym winem, jakiego kiedykolwiek próbowała.  
- Nie odważyłaby się nawet przyznać, że jest czymś mniej niż ekspertem od wina, prawda? Nie mam pojęcia jak udało mu się utrzymać ten neutralny, znudzony wyraz twarzy, gdy ja prawie eksplodowałem usiłując się nie śmiać na widok twarzy Lobelii. Ten jej grymas, pamiętasz?

Merry wykrzywia się w brutalnej wizji obrzydzenia, robiąc zeza i mrugając wściekle.

Pippin wybucha smiechem.

- Tak! Och, tak! I tego wieczoru przy kolacji, kiedy podałeś mu groszek, powtórzył tą jej minę idealnie.

Śmiech Meriadoka dźwięczy echem w pustej przystani.

- Tak. A pamiętasz, jak zwiódł Sandymana, który uwierzył, że Frodo zamierza iść wykopać trochę skarbu Bilba…

- Nie. – powiedział Pippin z namysłem. – Tego nie pamiętam. Kiedy to było?

- Och, kilka lat temu. Pewnie dopiero co miałem 33 urodziny i mieszkałem z nim przez chwilę. Myślę, że wtedy Sandyman zaczął pracować dla Sackville'ów i wykonywał tą robotę sumiennie. Szpiegował Froda tak intensywnie, że Frodo się zorientował. Więc jednej nocy, gdy Frodo był pewny, że Sandyman jest w zasięgu słuchu powiedział mnie i Samowi, że pójdzie wykopać trochę skarbu Bilba z jego skrytki.

- Ale ja myślałem… – przerwał Pippin.

– Nie, nie, słuchaj. – powiedział Merry. – No więc następnego dnia Frodo, Sam i ja wyszliśmy bardzo wcześnie i staraliśmy się wyglądać, jakbyśmy nie chcieli, żeby ktoś widział, gdzie idziemy. Ale Frodo upewnił się, że Sandyman i Lotho poszli za nami. Frodo zabrał nas na wycieczkę po wzgórzach. Kiedy się zmachaliśmy odpoczywaliśmy przy strumieniu i trochę się ochlapaliśmy zanim ruszyliśmy dalej, uciszaliśmy się i ciągle gadaliśmy o byciu cicho…

Uśmiech Pippina się poszerza, gdy zaczyna chwytać plan Froda.

- Snuliśmy się po lasach, przez bagniste łąki, potem wdrapaliśmy się na następne wzgorze, gdzie zrobiliśmy postój na obiad i drzemkę. – Merry ciągnie znudzonym tonem.

- Wyobrazam sobie co Sandyman musiał gadać w swej kryjówce. „Dalej, trutnie leniwe. Ruszać się, ruszać się!  
Merry roześmiał się.

- Ach, wyobraź sobie co mógł mówić, gdy pod wieczór po długim marszu okrążyliśmy farmę Westhilla i zatrzymaliśmy się w szczerym polu, gdzie nie było gdzie się schować, poza stertą nawozu za stodołą? I po całych tych trudach, wszystko co dostał Sandyman to nas wykopujących… dzikie lilie.

- Och, Dzikie lilie! – jęknął Pippin zanim ryknął śmiechem. – Och, perfidny Baggins!  
- Wierz mi był dla nich bezlitosny. Zmusił mnie i Sama do wędrowania całe popołudnie, kryjąc się w kukurydzy, wspinając na drzewa i obserwując, jak ci dwaj nas szukają…

- Biedny Sandyman!  
- A wieczorem przeprowadził nas skrótem, tak że byliśmy z powrotem w Przywodziu, ledwie kilkaset jardów od drogi do Hobbitonu. Oczywiście nie poszliśmy prosto do domu. Zatrzymaliśmy się pod Zielonym Smokiem i kto się napatoczył, gdy kończyliśmy kolację? Sandyman i Lotho nieco potargani i wyciszeni, muszę stwierdzić, z wielką ilością zadrapań, ubłoceni i niezbyt szczęśliwi.

Pippin upadł na plecy wyjąc ze śmiechu.  
- Och. - westchnął gdy próbował usiąść. – Te elfy. Nie wiedziały co robią, gdy pozwoliły mu ze sobą popłynąć. Och. – Znów się osunął na plecy, uderzając rękami o zakurzone kamienie, gdy śmiech znów nim wstrząsnął.

- Tak, Pip. – Merry usmiecha się. – Boje się o te elfy.  
Pippin ociera oczy i siada, ciągle się krztusząc. Nagle cień zasnuwa mu oczy i wzdycha, patrząc w dół na swe nogi.

– Może – zaczyna na wpół starając się żartować – jeśli długo będzie doprowadzał je do szału, odeślą go do domu.

Merry gapi się na niego zaalarmowany pustką w jego głosie.  
Pippin kręci głową i tęsknie wpatruje się w odblask z otwartego morza. Grzebie w kieszeni płaszcza i wyciąga małą skórzaną sakwę.

- To – mówi Merremu – jest to po co tu przybyłem.

Rozwiązuje sakwę i wyciąga garść świetnego ziela, ciemnego i słodko pachnącego.

Całuje liść, rozgniata w dłoni i rzuca strzępki na migoczącą wodę. Merry obserwuje go pilnie, nawet, gdy Pippin unosi swe zielonozłote oczy na kuzyna, jakby sprawdzając, czy się będzie śmiał z jego nieoczekiwanego gestu. Merry wzdycha i sięga do kieszeni.

- Mam to – mówi i pokazuje zawinięte w chusteczkę kawałki wyschniętych już grzybów. – Jego ulubione. – Merry wzrusza ramionami, nie mogąc wypowiedzieć nic więcej.

Powtarzając gest kuzyna wrzuca je do wody. Patrzą jak łagodne fale zabierają zawiniątko z grzybami, zmoczone i pociemniałe, dryfujące obok czarnych plamek, które są kawałkami ziela.  
- No więc, Frodo – szepcze Pippin – Mam nadzieję, że znajdą do ciebie drogę. Kawałek Shire i nas.  
Zaczyna szlochać zanim dokańcza zdanie. Merry go trzyma, uspokajającym gestem masując jego plecy.

- Czasem myślę o tym statku, co to Legolas mówi, że go kiedyś zbuduje. – szepcze Pippin.

– Myślisz, że może moglibyśmy…

- Może, kochany, może – mówi Merry czując ostre igiełki łez w swoich oczach. – Chociaż nie mam pojęcia czemu mielibyśmy opuszczać Shire dla tego upartego, sztywnego, nudnego gościa, którego mamy za kuzyna…  
- Merry! – Parsknięcie Pippina nadal żałośnie przypomina szloch. – Nigdy nie mówiłeś takich rzeczy, gdy zrobiliśmy naszą konspirację, żeby iść z Frodem.  
- Ach, ale wiesz, zapominasz, że była to bardzo ważna podróż, i potrzebował nas, bo inaczej rozkleił by się zanimby dotarł do Bree.

Chichot rozrywa pierś Pippina i ogrzewa ramię Merrego.

- Właściwie to było bardzo samolubne z jego strony, odejść i zostawić nas z tymi wszystkimi naprawami po rozbójnikach, gdy on zamieszka u elfów, nie sądzisz? – Merry pyta swobodnie. – Zawsze był z tych co to myślą o własnych przyjemnościach, ten nasz kuzyn.  
Pippin głębiej zagrzebuje twarz w kurtkę Merrego.

– Ale i tak za nim tęsknię, Merry. – mruczy.

Merry zamyka oczy.

– To tak samo, jak ja Pip. – mówi miękko. – Nie było drugiego takiego i jesteśmy szczęściarzami, że mogliśmy go znać. I kochać.

Słońce jest już nisko, gdy odrywają się od siebie i kierują się do bramy. Morze wciąż wzdycha i mruczy za nimi, woda marszczy się niespokojnie niezliczonymi falami. Blisko podstawy filaru centralnego mola pojedynczy liść płynie na lśniącej szafirowo powierzchni – złoty, jesienny liść z drzewa mallornu.


End file.
